Rose Zor-El
Rose Zor-El (Born 2007; age 9) is the daughter of Valor and Supergirl. She is also the paternal granddaughter of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea as well as the maternal granddaughter of Zor-El and Alura Van-El. Because of both sides of her heritage on her father's side she is Daxamite Royalty and on her mother's side she is the last daughter of Krypton. Because of her unique heritage Rose is a "Daxtonian" '''(Mixed with Daxamite Blood and Kryptonian Blood) Rose was kept a secret from her father's parents until their death. '''Rose '''is '''Daxamite Royalty, and member of the House of El. Biography Early Life Rose was born on Earth during the invasion of the Daxamites. Her father was "forced" to marry Lena Luthor and his mother said that they will produce an heir. They both believed that Rhea was crazy. Daxamites then began to come on earth in large numbers forcing her mother Kara, to infect the air with lead, forcing her father to leave. Princess of Daxam Because of her father being King of Daxam, Rose is Daxam's princess. Mon-El only wants the best for his daughter and he believes that she deserves the truth. He tells her that she is a Princess, but doesn't look to happy about it. The Ascending of Mon-El Kara infected the air with lead forcing Rose's father to leave. At that time Rose was only 15 months. Personality :Even when she was a baby, Rose was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Kara, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Mon-El when he said that both Kara and Rose were fighters. Both times it is implied that Rose inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Rose's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. :It has shown that Rose has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about. :Like her father, she light-hearted, cheerful, carefree, laid-back and fun-loving. She hates being locked indoors and loves to party. Physical Appearance She has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Rose also has little dimples in her cheeks. Powers and Abilities Powers * Daxamite Physiology: ' Normally, like all Daxamites, Rose's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race (as well as for Kryptonians). * 'Kryptonian Physiology: '''Normally, like all Kryptonians, Rose's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. * '''Solar Energy Absorption: While Rose's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. * Accelerated Healing Factor: '''Rose's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. * '''Super Speed: '''Rose possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. * '''Super Strength: '''Rose's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. * '''Invulnerability: '''Rose is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with needles unable to penetrate her skin. He has sustained damage from meta-humans such as Livewire and recovered with little to no effect on his person. Abilities * '''Stick Fighter: As a member of the royal family of Daxam, Rose is a capable stick fighter. * Hand to Hand Combatant: '''As a member of the royal family of Daxam, Rose is a capable unarmed fighter. Training with her father further improves her fighting skills. ' Weaknesses * '''Lead: '''Weapons made from lead will penetrate Rose's skin; if lead stayed in ger system for too long, she will die from the poisoning. Due to her having spent over a year exposed to Earth's yellow sun-enriched atmosphere, Rose is able to endure it's poisoning effects for much longer than most Daxamites. * 'Green Kryptonite: 'Like all Kryptonians, Rose can be weakened by Green Kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton; green kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her mortal and vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. * 'Red Kryptonite: 'Like all Kryptonians, if Rose is exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys her inhibitions until she becomes a corrupt version of herself, left with all her negative personality traits and thoughts on the surface of her mind. Without her morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, she will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, and a danger to everyone around her. * 'Silver Kryptonite: 'Like all Kryptonians, if Rose is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause her to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. * '''Red Sun Energy: '''Like all Kryptonians, exposure to the Red Sun will make Rose the equivalent of a human being on Earth. * '''Magic: '''Like all Kryptonians and humans, Rose can be affected by supernatural forces or powers. This is because her powers are due to her natural physiology and not from the supernatural. * '''Hypnosis: ' Rose is vulnerable to hypnosis. The Music Meister put her in a hypnotic dream just by gazing at her.